beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reaper
The Reaper, also known as Scott, is Sally Malik's malevolent personality. He is portrayed by actor Dusan Dukic. Appearance It has a humanoid shape, but appears nothing more than a living shadow capable of appearing and dematerialising at will. Despite looking non corporeal, it was able to grab and tried to choke Sally during their encounter. A face can be briefly seen in the swirling black mass when it confronts Sally, who had become trapped in a body she possessed for too long. In his human form he appeared a dark haired young man in a black suit. History Season 2 Sally witnesses its crossing in a dream where the creature, sensing her presence, lunges at her and later she soon discovers it is not limited to her dreams when it begins attacking her in reality. When Sally is contemplating jumping into a baby to be reincarnated, the Black Spirit appears again, clinging to the shadows of the room. Realizing that the creature could possibly come after her if she jumped into a baby, she pulls back at the last second; the Black Spirit retreats when Zoe enters the room. While its true nature is unknown, Zoe claims she felt nothing but malevolence from it, accusing Sally of letting pure evil into the corporeal world. Later the Black Spirit tracks Sally in the body of Tim Forrest's girlfriend Janet. While Tim cannot see the creature, Sally reacts in horror as it materializes in front of her in the living room. Instead of going straight for the attack, the creature seems confused at first looking Janet's body up and down before lunging at her, throwing her against the wall before vanishing again. The contact with the mysterious entity, howewer, is enough to separate the severely weakened Sally from her host. Later when it becomes apparent that contact with the two spirits has had a negative affect on Janet's mind, Sally goes to her house to try and make things right. She finds Janet drawing hundreds of pictures of the Black Spirit to Sally's horror; especially when she names the malevolent creature "REAPER". He appears during a fight between Sally and the recently deceased Danny who is in the middle of strangling Sally. The creature materializes behind Danny and punches him in the chest, "reaping" his spirit and causing him to vanish in a cloud of grey smoke. Sally asks the creature what it is and its shadow form slides off to reveal a young man in a dark suit who tells Sally what she already knows; confirming he is a Reaper. The Reaper explains to Sally that he exists as a method of keeping balance in the spirit world by reaping those spirits who cause a disruption; and Sally's choice to refuse her door raised a lot of eyebrows on the other side. When Sally professes it wasn’t on purpose and it was to save her friends, the creature tells her that’s what makes her case so interesting. Unlike Danny and the other spirits he has Reaped, he has deemed her as not evil or a threat but to be dealt with in some way, he later leaves telling her he must discuss the situation with his superiors but promises to return soon. Upon his return he convinces Sally to shred Boner, Stevie, and the support group that Zoey is holding for the other ghosts. When Nick confronts Sally the Reaper convinces her to shred Nick or be shredded herself. Later on it's revealed that Sally and the Reaper are really the same person. After this the Reaper keeps Sally in a imaginary world in her mind where they are together and his name is Scott. In the real world, Sally is in a coma and Aidan, Josh, and Zoe are trying to help her. After seeing this, Scott possesses Sally's body and locks them inside house, knowing that Josh will transform and kill them as it is a full moon. Luckily, Zoe manages to get inside Sally's head and convince her to wake up, also allowing Josh to leave the house and transform safely. In the end of the episode, Sally is still seeing Scott and she tells him that it's not so simple and he is a part of her now and they will wait until she slips. When Sally shreds herself, it results in Scott getting shredded too. He does however not end up in Limbo, and has in fact not appeared again.Category:GhostsCategory:Supernatural BeingsCategory:Syfy CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Syfy GhostsCategory:CharactersCategory:Being Human SyfyCategory:Season 2Category:Antagonists